monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Clawdeen Wolf/merchandise
Clawdeen Wolf was trademarked on July 11, 2008 and her first doll came out in Early July, 2010. As one of the franchise's main characters, Clawdeen has gotten a lot more merchandise on her name. Dolls Basic Basic - Clawdeen stockphoto.jpg|'Basic' Clawdeen Wolf doll Profile art - Clawdeen Wolf.jpg|'Basic' Clawdeen Wolf art Copy Canine - nervous Clawdeen.jpg|'Basic' Clawdeen Wolf 2D screenshot Dawn of the Dance Dawn of the Dance - Clawdeen stockphoto.jpg|''Dawn of the Dance'' Clawdeen Wolf doll Profile art - DotD Clawdeen.jpg|''Dawn of the Dance'' Clawdeen Wolf art Dawn of the dance together.jpg|Clawdeen Dawn of the Dance outfit 2D screenshot Gloom Beach Gloom Beach - Clawdeen stockphoto.jpg|''Gloom Beach'' Clawdeen Wolf doll Clawdeengloombeachboxart.jpg|''Gloom Beach'' Clawdeen Wolf art Don't Cheer the Reaper - gorgeous Clawdeen.jpg|''Gloom Beach'' Clawdeen Wolf 2D screenshot Scream Uniform Scream Uniform - Clawdeen stockphoto.jpg|''Scream Uniform Clawdeen Wolf outfit Profile art - SC Clawdeen.PNG|'Scream Uniform' Clawdeen Wolf art School's Out School's Out - Clawdeen stockphoto.jpg|'School's Out' Clawdeen Wolf doll Profile art - SO Clawdeen Wolf heel.jpg|'School's Out' Clawdeen Wolf art 19.jpg|'School's Out' Clawdeen Wolf 2D screenshot :Clawdeen wears a long purple tiger patterned sweater with gold leopard print on top and yellow trimming that's off the shoulder showing off two teal camisole straps. She wears a teal waist belt and tight purple denim jeans covered halfway by her black, purple, and yellow wrapped sandals that are slit at the ankles with saber tooth fanged heels. Her hair is straightened and is pulled back in a high ponytail. She wears a gold choker and gold piercing in her ears while one is a gold chain, she has a gold and purple knuckle ring on her left hand. The outfit comes with a purple tiger patterned bag and a pink and light blue binder. Day at the Maul Day at the Maul - full stockphoto.jpg|''Day at the Maul'' Clawdeen Wolf outfit Playset: Room to Howl Playset - Room to Howl stockphoto.jpg|Room to Howl Clawdeen Wolf playset Clawdeen-Dead-Tired.jpg|Room to Howl Clawdeen Wolf art 1990088777.png|Room to Howl Clawdeen Wolf 2D screenshot School Clubs School Clubs - Clawdeen stockphoto.jpg|''School Clubs'' Clawdeen Wolf outfit Clawdeen Wolf PNG 1.png|''School Clubs'' Clawdeen Wolf art :Clawdeen wears a gold elbow-length shirt covered in small tiger stripes with the middle portion of the shirt purple with two belts going across it. The collar on the shirt is black and the inside is white. Her skirt is black with a gold zipper spiraling down the side. Her shoes are black and lined with gold and her necklace is a gold dog tag. She comes with a purple briefcase with a gold slash in the middle horizontally and a purple notebook with black tiger stripes and gold lining. Sweet 1600 Sweet 1600 - Clawdeen stockphoto.jpg|''Sweet 1600 Clawdeen Wolf doll Clawdeen Wolf PNG 5.png|''Sweet 1600'' Clawdeen Wolf art :Clawdeen wears a purple suit with a purple bow tie and purple gloves. Her shirt has three black buttons. Her purple leopard print trouser-shorts are held up by a black belt with a gold cresent moon buckle. Her shoes are purple with gold buckles and fang heels. Her hair is long and goes down to have her side with purple highlights and tinsel in it and her side fringe is tied back. :The doll comes with a grey purse with purple bow, a black, pink and white dress for Draculaura, a coffin-shaped invitation, a real-life sized black brush, a black doll stand, a code to unlock special content at the website, and a real-life sized purple key to unlock the [[Sweet 1600 (app)|''Sweet 1600 app]] on iPhone or iPod Touch. Campus Stroll Campus Stroll - Clawdeen and Howleen stockphoto.jpg|'Campus Stroll' Clawdeen Wolf doll Xc.jpg|'Campus Stroll' Clawdeen Wolf art :Clawdeen wears a dress comprising a green half which reaches to just below her breast and a black half that covers down to a fourth of her legs. The green half is decorated with purple leopard print, and the black half features two long vertical lines made up of separate, short, horizontal and yellow stripes. She wears four golden bracelets on her right arm and two golden earrings in each ear. She sports one green and purple tiger print sock, which reaches up to her knee, on her right leg. Her shoes are golden and have open toes. She has streaks of neon green and black in her hair and has a purple afro. :The doll does not come with any extras, and thus also lacks a brush and stand. :The doll was only sold in a 2-pack with the 'Campus Stroll' Howleen Wolf doll. Clawdeen's shoes are reused from her School Clubs outfit. Maul Session Maul Session - Clawdeen stockphoto.jpg|'Maul Session' Clawdeen Wolf outfit Profile art - MS Clawdeen.jpg|Maul Session Clawdeen art :Her accessory pack comes with a yellow jacket with purple fur along the collar, a tiger stripe shirt in various colours, such as purple, green and gold and speckled purple and green pants. She also comes with purple sunglasses with a golden zipper adorning the top. Her shoes are gold boots, with an open toe and heel. Playset: Coffin Bean Playset - Coffin Bean stockphoto.jpg|Coffin Bean Clawdeen Wolf doll Playset - Coffin Bean Costco stockphoto.jpg|Coffin Bean Clawdeen Wolf doll :For a more casual look, Clawdeen wears a short sleeved shirt with purple stripes, and a darker purple skirt in the same style. She wears several golden belts, with gold necklaces and bracelets on her right wrist. Her shoes are bright blue and sneaker-like. She wears her hair up in a high ponytail, which looks like Draculaura's Skull Shores hairdo. And accentuates with heavy, bright purple eyeshadow and pink lipstick. Dead Tired :Clawdeen's sleepwear includes a black singlet with yellow trim, with a large yellow pawprint in the middle, purple leopard print shorts with a black trim, lemon yellow werewolf face slippers, and a purple leopard print eyemask. She comes with a purple pawprint makeup palette. Ghouls Rule Ghouls Rule - Clawdeen stockphoto.jpg|''Ghouls Rule Clawdeen Wolf doll :Clawdeen wears a purple and gold jumpsuit with a golden belt and golden chestpad, the suit is patterned in an intricate design of zippers, leopard spots and various other werewolfish motifs. Her sleeves and boots are covereed by black faux fur, with golden high heel boots and lime green fingerless gloves. Her mask is greyish purple and gold, with a canine look. Her purse is trick-or-treat bag styled and lime green, the handle is made of golden chains. Her main accessory is a black coffin with bubbling green slime covering bones and skeleton candies. Her hair is lavender, with the sides shaved, with animal print stenciled onto it. Her make consists of green eyeshadow, with a gold stripe surrounding one eye, covered in black jaguar prints. Skull Shores Skull Shores - 5-pack stockphoto.jpg|''Skull Shores Clawdeen Wolf doll Profile art - SS Clawdeen and Cleo.jpg|''Skull Shores'' Clawdeen Wolf art :Clawdeen wears a green and purple tiger stripe cover-up patterned with black leopard print hibiscus flowers over her black and green tiger striped bathing suit. She has purple jelly shoes covered with tiger stripe straps. She has two purple and one green triangular earring. Clawdeen has purple hair with one streak of green in it. She has gold eyeshadow with deep purple lipstick. Scarily Ever After Scarily Ever After - Clawdeen stockphoto.jpg|''Scarily Ever After Clawdeen Wolf doll Profile art - Little Dead Riding Wolf.jpg|''Scarily Ever After'' Clawdeen Wolf art :Dressed like "Little Dead Riding Wolf", Clawdeen wears a red dress with purple trimming and corset styled ribbons down the front. The purple trim extends down to three straps across the front of the skirt and over her shoulders. She wears a signature red hood with animal print on the inside, a purple bracelet, purple shoes that have a weaved design, probably to look like a basket, and her sole accessory is a purple basket. Her hair is streaked with red, and she sports heavy black eyeliner with purple eyeshadow. Killer Style II Killer Style II - Clawdeen stockphoto.jpg|'Killer Style II' Clawdeen Wolf doll Profile art - KSII Clawdeen.jpg|'Killer Style II' Clawdeen art :Ready for some retail therapy, Clawdeen wears a yellow green jacket, with a purple fur collar. She has a purple, green and black tigerstripe crinkle dress. Her shoes are gold, with open toes. She also has a gold bag, with zigzags and zippers. Her hair is streaked with green and curly. Scaris: City of Frights Scaris City of Frights - Clawdeen stockphoto.jpg|''Scaris: City of Frights Clawdeen Wolf doll Profile art - SCoF Clawdeen.jpg|''Scaris: City of Frights'' Clawdeen Wolf art Scaris Clawdeen.PNG|'Scaris: City of Frights' Clawdeen Wolf outfit 3D screenshot :Ready to take flight, Clawdeen wears a lavender sheath dress, patterned with distressed black mesh patterns and pawprints and fangs designed to look like fleur de lis. The dress comes with black criss cross straps, which the artwork portrays as green. Below the waistline, it is covered by black mesh decorated with golden leopard prints, and hemmed by scalloped black lace. She wears a black fur vest over her shoulders. She accessorises with three golden belts covered in crescent moons and studs, that streak across her waist and skirt. She has a golden Eiffel Tower earring in her left ear, two studded golden hoop earring in her right ear, and four golden collar bangles on her left arm. Her pumps are golden, with studded, curved heels and a fur lining. Her bag is lavender with golden accents of crescent moons, dog tags, studs and fur. She also comes with a brush, stand, and two journals: a life-sized one detailing different outfit designs and a golden, miniature version. Her hair is streaked with purple and her make-up is shimmery grey, beige and pink with pink lipstick. Ghoul's Alive! Ghoul's Alive! - Clawdeen stockphoto1.jpg|''Ghoul's Alive! Clawdeen Wolf doll Ghoul's Alive! - Clawdeen stockphoto2.jpg|''Ghoul's Alive!'' Clawdeen Wolf doll :Clawdeen wears a golden sparkly tank top with black tiger stripes and a purple miniskirt with a studded belt. She has a black jacket with ribbed sleeves and hem, and a furry purple collar. Her shoes are black and purple sandal boots with peep toes. She also wears a necklace with a purple gem and a singular golden loop earring. The doll also closes it eyes, lifts its arms and howls. Skultimate Roller Maze Skultimate Roller Maze - Clawdeen stockphoto.jpg|''Skultimate Roller Maze Clawdeen Wolf doll RollerMazeClawdeen.JPG|''Skultimate Roller Maze'' Clawdeen art :Clawdeen wears a green dress with black leopard print. Purple and black ribbon streaks down the right side. Black fabric with gold stitching extends from her left shoulder across to her right. A large green sleeve of mesh extends from her left shoulder to her wrist. Her skates are lavender purple covered in animal print, with green studded skates and black and green wheels. Her kneepads and helmet are lime green with a studded strap and leopard print. Her hair is lavender, curled and streaked with green. Her eyeshadow is glittering gold and green, she has soft pink lipstick. Power Ghouls Power Ghouls - Clawdeen stockphoto.jpg|''Power Ghouls Clawdeen Wolf doll :The howling force for justice, Wonder Wolf wears a deep purple leotard adorned with a golden Clawdeen skullette and green collar. She has black shorts with purple trim patterned in green, yellow, black and purple comic book dots, starbursts and claw streaks. Her large studded golden boots have purple studded heels and tops, with gold studs running down the front. She has a purple studded headband, armband and wristband, golden hoop earrings and energy burst earrings and a golden belt detailing the phases of the moon. Her shield is studded, golden with a purple wolf in the centre and purple phases of the moon around the outside. Her hair is slightly curly with green streaks and her make-up is maroon and green eyeshadow and burgundy lipstick. 13 Wishes: Haunt the Casbah 13 Wishes Haunt the Casbah - Clawdeen stockphoto.jpg|''13 Wishes: Haunt the Casbah Clawdeen Wolf doll Her dress is a black mini dress adorned with metallic golden crescent moons, the halter at the top is golden mesh. She has a three layer overskirt, the first layer is purple organza with golden zippers and moon patterns all over it, the second is a lighter purple skirt with black leopard print, and the third a dark purple and black mesh. She accessorises with a golden earring, with a moon dangling in the centre, a golden zipper headdress, two golden zipper bracelets running up her arms, and a golden belt with a crescent moon buckle. Her shoes are golden wedges, with jelly purple zipper straps. Clawdeen has glittery lilac eyeshadow and purple eyeliner and glittery gold lipstick. Her hair is caramel this time, with purple streak and golden tinsel, she has one braid falling down the left side. She comes with a purple lantern, the same scorpion motif lantern all the other Haunt the Casbah dolls come with. Music Festival Music Festival - Clawdeen stockphoto.jpg|''Music Festival Clawdeen Wolf doll ClawdeenMusicFestival.png|''Music Festival'' Clawdeen Wolf art Clawdeen wears a purple jumpsuit that goes down to her knees, and has gold jewels, moons, and her skullette going down the left side. The neckline plunges down into a "V" shape, and has a black collar and black fringe on the sleeves, which go to her shoulders. Her shoes are gold zippered boots with a black fang for heels. She has a long, gold chain earring in her right ear, and two gold hoops in her left. She also comes with a "V.I.M" backstage pass-necklace and two gold bracelets and one black bracelet. She also wears two loose black zipper belts. The doll has a black glove on her left hand. Her curly, dark brown hair with gold streaks goes down to her hips. Her eye shadow is hot pink, purple, and sparkly gold. Her lipstick is dark red. I Heart Fashion I Heart Fashion - Clawdeen stockphoto.jpg|''I Heart Fashion Clawdeen Wolf doll Profile art - IHF Clawdeen.png|''I Heart Fashion'' Clawdeen Wolf artwork Ghoul's Night Out Ghoul's Night Out - 4-pack stockphoto.jpg|''Ghoul's Night Out Clawdeen Wolf doll Clawdeen wears a black dress adorned with gold zippers to contain her wolfy nature, the dress has a single gold zipper strap. She comes with a single sleeved purple and black tiger stripe top. She also has two arm warmers in the same pattern as her top. She accessories with a black spiked bracelet, a yellow shackle bracelet, a gold hairband and a couple of gold earrings. Her shoes are purple wedges with zippers down the front, being Day at the Maul recolours. She has a purple iCoffin and her purse is a golden pawprint. Her makeup is purple and darker purple eyeshadow and deep red lipstick. Her hair is a deep rich brown with bright purple at the top. Playsets Costumes C.Basic (Party City Version) *'Line:' Basic Costumes partycityclawdeenbasiccostume.jpg|Party City Version *'Release:' *'Assortment Number:' *'Model Number:' ''"Be a fierce, fashionable, and furry fashionista in our Clawdeen Wolf Costume for girls! This Monster High costume features a fun dress with a pink tiger stripe top with glittery black stripes, and a purple satin skirt. The dress also has an attached jacket with purple faux fur trim, and an attached black belt. Clawdeen wouldn't be complete without her curly mane of hair, so don the included wig and wolf ears headband to top off your look. Purple and black striped leg warmers and a Monster High button are also included." ''Party City Website. C.Basic (Argos/Target Version) *'Line:' Basic Costumes MHCWC.jpg *'Release: 2010 to 2011. *'''Assortment Number: *'Model Number:' C.School's Out *'Line: '''Deluxe Costumes *'Release: 2011 *'''SKU Number: P447076 C.Scarily Ever After C.Ghouls Rule Merchandise Friends Apptivity Pen Notes * Originally, Clawdeen Wolf (and presumably any werebeast doll that would follow) was to wear a headband her ears would be attached to. 'Basic' Clawdeen Wolf's stockphoto depicts the doll in this state, showing ears different from the released doll and all later stockphotography. Part of the black headband is also visible. Evidently, Mattel changed the design to Clawdeen having molded ears before the 'Basic' doll went into production. Gallery 389399 10150463202437481 225525412480 9072038 2047458669 n.jpg|Scary cool sisters! Clawdeen Rollermaze.jpg|Skultimate Roller Maze Clawdeen doll show at SDCCI 2012. 350x468px-LL-ea81e53a tumblr m712rmB1Ew1rzpn7fo1 500.jpg Claw.jpg|Wonder Wolf SDCCI 2012 - Polterghoul and Wonder Wolf stockphoto.jpg MHCWC.jpg|Basic costume MHCWSOC.jpg|School's Out costume 14102594.jpg|Scarily Ever After costume ClawdeenGhoulsRuleCostume.jpg|Ghouls Rule costume Finders Creepers - Clawdeen Wolf.png|Clawdeen Finders Creepers figurine CleoClawdeen.jpg TheWolfSisters.jpg 13 Wishes Haunt the Casbah - three dolls stockphoto.jpg Music Festival - lineup stockphoto.jpg Category:Friends Category:2010 dolls Category:2011 dolls Category:2012 dolls Category:2013 dolls Category:Basic Category:Dawn of the Dance Category:Gloom Beach Category:Scream Uniform Category:School's Out Category:Day at the Maul Category:School Clubs Category:Sweet 1600 Category:Campus Stroll Category:Maul Session Category:Dead Tired Category:Ghouls Rule Category:Skull Shores Category:Scarily Ever After Category:Killer Style II Category:Scaris: City of Frights Category:Ghoul's Alive! Category:Skultimate Roller Maze Category:Power Ghouls Category:13 Wishes: Haunt the Casbah Category:Music Festival Category:I Heart Fashion Category:Ghoul's Night Out